


[Podfic] John Watson and the One Thousand Paper Cranes

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcoholic John, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, loosely based on Sadako and the One Thousand Paper Cranes, not John or Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to keep his life going after Sherlock's death, John takes a job in a hospital. One day he comes across a girl in the cancer ward who is trying to fold 1000 paper cranes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] John Watson and the One Thousand Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [John Watson and the One Thousand Paper Cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727744) by [astudyinrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinrose/pseuds/astudyinrose). 



> Artwork by the incomparable consulting_smartass - thank you <3

 

 

John Watson and the One Thousand Paper Cranes: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l86arj8d0u00bj5/John_Watson_and_the_1000_Paper_Cranes.mp3) and [Soundcloud.](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/john-watson-and-the-one-thousand-paper-cranes)

 

Music: [Peace Song: Cranes Over Hiroshima](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL3U8F-Cf7I) by Jim Couza


End file.
